1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus, an electron beam exposure method, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and an electron beam shape measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electron beam exposure apparatus includes an electron gun for generating an electron beam, a mask with a plurality of openings for shaping the electron beam, a first deflector for deflecting the electron beam to a predetermined opening of the mask, a second deflector for deflecting the electron beam deflected by the first deflector back to a predetermined position, an aperture with an opening through which the electron beam passes, a reducing lens for reducing a cross section of the electron beam, and a projection lens for projecting the electron beam, which has passed through the aperture, on a wafer. In the conventional electron beam exposure apparatus, a reduction ratio and rotation of a cross-sectional shape of the electron beam projected on the wafer are adjusted by adjusting power of the reducing lens and the projection lens.
However, in the conventional electron beam exposure apparatus, when the electron beam is shaped by an opening other than the opening positioned at the center of the mask, and the electron beam is reduced by the reducing glass at a portion other than the axis of the lens, there is a problem that the cross-sectional shape of the electron beam projected on the wafer is distorted.